Love of roses
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Eyes is plagued by horrible dreams.In the same time there is a new girl in school and Rio befriends her,but she holds a deep secret.What is it and who is she really?Who is the other strange boy and why are the Hunters after them? Put on hold for a while..
1. Rain

A/N: ok, I was watching TV and oh surprise A/+ come back even for only one night and they showed two Spiral episodes. What can I say; I loved it from the start so I try to write a fic to it. Warning for shonen-ai and please don't judge me to harsh this will be my first try to write a lemon with two guys…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any character out of it…

I. Rain

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark clouds filled the sky as heavy raindrops fell down to the ground. Azure blue eyes stared up at the dark sky. Eyes Rutherford watched the rain fall down from the heavens to earth. _"It is just like our destiny, darkness without light..." _a sight escaped his pale lips as he pulled his long black jacket together and left the theatre. He cursed silently under his breath that he gave his driver free for a week and that he needed to walk back home. His wet hair was already stuck to his cold skin and his clothing begun to get wet.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

_**Somewhere else… **_

Rio sat on the big purple couch playing with her stuffed bunny, a cup of hot cacao on the little coffee table. The storm outside didn't disturb the girl; she liked the rain, but hated when it thundered.

"Where is that guy." Growled Kousuke as he paced around the room frustrated.

"Col down, Eyes said that it would get late." At that the redhead stopped and stared at her.

"It is already eleven and he is nowhere. What if something happened? What is a hunter got him?" he growled as he gestured with his arms.

"Trust him…" was the simple answer. At that the other wanted to start a back statement, but in that exact moment the door opened revealing a soaked Eyes Rutherford.

As he entered the other two Blade Children immediately run up to him.

"Did the great lord finally decide to return home to his underlings?" asked the redhead sarcastic as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Kousuke, I already told you no one of you are my underling, we are all equals and there was no need to worry about me. And now, if you would excuse me, I would like to take a bath." And with that the silver haired boy left his two companions stand in front of the door as he went in the baths direction. Minutes later you could hear the water run.

The emerald eyed youth only stared at the door with a confused expression, then he turned to the little girl.

"Rio, it is time for you to go to bed." Said girl only groaned, but headed in the direction of her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kousuke looked after the leaving girl for a little while then he went over to one of the big closets and took out a five clean towels and walked with them to the bathroom door, then knocked twice.

"What is it?" asked one annoyed voice from inside.

"Don't you need something in there?" asked the red head grinning as he heard the other curse as he probably noticed that there aren't any towels in the bath. Then with a smooth motion he opened the door and walked inside, the grin still present on his face.

After he entered and put the towels in the holder he couldn't help, but look at the other man who sat in the gigantic bathtub. The room was filled with warm steam from the hot water. Eyes sat there, the water reaching only the lower half of his white chest, his cold eyes looking at the other male, who now went over to the tub and kneeled down by the side, resting his head on his arms.

"Should I wash your back?" he asked as he looked at the other one who nodded silently and crawled over to the other side, a bit nearer to Kousuke.

The other couldn't help, but chuckle a bit at the others shines sometimes when it come to physical contact with one other person, but stopped as he heard the silver head growl. Kousuke guessed that being born in a rich family could cause that. But sometimes, and that really a five times, he felt a bit happy that he was born with this curse, then only because of that he could met Rio and Eyes. Even when he and the girl teased each other every time, he preferred to her as something like a little sister who he needs to protect, and Eyes…it was strange, he couldn't quit place his feeling for the pianist.

He continued his thoughts as he washed the others back with a swam. Eyes begun to slowly relax. It was strange, but the touch of the red haired Blade Childe seemed to relax him every time. With the warm liquid around his body and the soft touch of Kousuke's hand on his bare shoulder made him feel like in heaven and forget all his problems. Hopefully the nightmares would leave him for tonight.

_To be continued… _

A/N: so this was the first chapter, sorry when everyone is a bit OOC and the grammar….


	2. Nightmares and the new student

A/N: ok, I changed a bit on the original story idea I had, but this seemed so more interesting to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or its characters, well except Branwen (ancient Celtic- '_white crow'_), Aidan (ancient Irish- '_fire'_), Ayame (Japanese- _'iris'_) and the twins Emiko (Japanese- _'smile'_) and Katsuo (Japanese- '_victorious child'_)

II. Nightmares and the new arrival…

* * *

After the hot bath went Eyes straight in his bedroom and slumped down exhausted on his king sized bed. The soft silk covers felt so comfortable against his bare skin, but now begun this feeling to rise again in his heart. He felt lonely, even if he knew that Rio was sleeping only three rooms away from him, but the silver haired boy felt still alone. This feeling begun to plague him shortly a week before the nightmares started. He shuddered at the memory and his heart begun to ache, this was also the main ground why Rio lived now by him. In his dream he saw the gray haired girl day right in front of his eyes, but she was not the only one he saw fall death to the ground, but he had no time to ask him to move in with him. He wanted to ask him tonight, but he couldn't do it, there were to much things on his mind. But he knew one thing he wanted, he wanted his friends safe... 

After five minutes he slowly drifted in sleep.

* * *

_Eyes walked along in a forest in the darkness of the night. It was cold around him, the snow cracked under his feat. He didn't know where he was, but a strange power made him walk deeper in the forest, with each step it seemed to get darker and colder. Then he saw a crimson light in front of him as fear rose in his heart, he didn't want to go there, but his body didn't listen. _

_As he reached the place his eyes widened in terror, at the sight which greeted him there. The white snow was colored crimson from the two bloody bodies lying on the ground. He immediately reorganized them and run up to the corpses. He feel to his knees as hot tears run down his face. With a shaking hand he touched the cold checks of his two friends, they eyes staring glazed and blank at him. Then he heard someone laugh behind him, then cold pain run through his body and everything went black… _

* * *

Eyes sat up screaming in his bed. His breathing was rough and his body was covered in sweet. He covered half of his face with a still trembling hand. Why were those nightmares haunting him? Why seemed they so real? He didn't know, but he was afraid. Afraid from the thought, that his dreams would become reality. 

Suddenly his bedroom door bust open as the two other Blade Children run inside, worry in they ayes as they run over to the pianist's bed.

"Eyes-kun, what happened? I was so afraid as I heard you scream." Said the little girl as she hugged the older boy. Eyes smiled down at her and petted her head softly, to calm her.

"I'm alright Rio, it was only a nightmare. You don't need to worry, and now you should go back to sleep." He said after she let him go of him. Rio, nodded, but she looked once back at him as she left.

"That must have been a really bad nightmare to make you scream as if you are being murdered." Said suddenly one other voice from his side. Eyes nearly jumped in panic, but then a calming hand touched his shoulder and he looked up in worried emerald eyes.

"Kou…Kousuke? How come you are still here?" he asked a bit confused.

"Rio told me that you wanted us to move here to you, but you still didn't had time to ask me so I stayed for the night and now tell me…"

"What?" he asked confused, but then he felt the other boy's other hand grab his other shoulder so that he couldn't turn away as the other sat in front of him on the bed.

"Don't play the dumb Rutherford…I'm not blind if you didn't have noticed. I can see that you are afraid so tell me! And don't come again that it is nothing, darn we are you friends and we are worried about you!" he yelled. He didn't mean to be so hars to his friend, but he was worried.

Eyes didn't give him a reply, instead he buried his face in the others chest, hot tears falling from his azure eyes. Kousuke didn't understand what was wrong, but he wrapped his arms protectively around the other and pulled the trembling youth closer. It was strange, but he had never noticed how fragile the pianist's body really was, only now that he is holding him in his arms. The red head stroke with his hand over the other's back to calm him and soon the crying died down to soft snobs, then to a rhythmical breathing.

Kousuke lied Eyes again down on his bed, then pulled cowers over him and was about to leave as a soft hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Confused green orbs stared down at the hand holding him back and then at the owner who was still asleep. _"Please, don't go…"_he heard the soft murmur from the other and smiled a bit. It was hard to admit, but the silver haired boy looked weary cute when he was sleeping. Now the second time this evening he felt himself blush at the thought to be near Eyes, but he shrugged it of and climbed in beside the other and pulled the cowers over the both of them.

* * *

_**The next morning…. **_

The first sunrays shone through the big window and Eyes cursed under his breath that it was already morning. His eyes remained closed as he snuggled deeper in the embrace of his pillow. It was so warm and comfortable, but then his eyes shoot open as he heard someone only inches from him clear his throat. He was shocked as he was greeted by two green orbs and noticed 'what' or should I say 'who' he snuggled closer and to say that silk pajamas can give you even if you wore them a great skin to skin contact, made the pianist blush and nearly fall out of the bed.

A deep crimson blush appeared on both boys checks. In the night when they were sleeping they must accidentally snuggled together. To be honest, that was what Kousuke and Eyes hoped, and mostly that this warm feeling which they felt in his stomaches would not lead to something embracing.

"Well…uhm…I will get going…uhm…school starts soon and…I don't want Rio to get the whole situation wrong…and then have little Narumi bust in here with his little friend behind him with a video camera…so uhm…bye…" said Kousuke staring at the ground as he climbed out of the bed. Both boys felt a strange feeling of loss in they souls. The red head Blade Child then stopped in front of the door and turned around to look at the other. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked and the other nodded. With that, the redhead left.

* * *

**_In school…_**

It only started three minutes ago and Rio was already bored out of her mind. She would most likely go back home and look after Eyes. She was worried about the pianist, his nightmares were not god for his health. The opening of the door brought her back from her worried thoughts as Mr. Orison stepped inside the class, but he was not alone.

Shortly after the teacher entered was he followed by a girl. She had pale skin, azure blue eyes and red hair with silvery ends. She also wore orange glasses which reminded the grey haired girl on a certain boy she knew.

* * *

**_In one other classroom…_ **

Kousuke sat horrorstruck in front of the chemise test they were writing today and of course he forgot everything about it. And now he also needed to sneeze.

"Hey Kousuke, you know that when you need to sneeze then is someone talking about you." Said Hyjono grinning and Kousuke only shrugged and turned back to his '_death'.._.

* * *

_**Back in Rio's class… **_

"Well class today we have got a new student, I hope you will take her friendly in and get along well. You can now introduce yourself." Said the teacher and the newcomer nodded.

"Konichiwa, my name is Branwen Lancaster and I come from England where I lived for a while with my parents, but we moved here because my dad is Japanese. I feel weary honored to be allowed to learn in your school and I hope you will soon accept me as one of you." She said bowing.

"You can take now a seat Ms. Lancaster." Said Mr. Orison at which every boy snapped out of his dreamy, drooling state and was now jumping around like crazy to get the girl to sit beside them.

Rio felt confused as she saw her ignore everyone in the class and sit down right beside her. This caused the room to be filled with disappointed groans.

The first class went over quick and finally the bell ringed. Rio looked over at the one sitting beside her who was now surrounded by boys and a five girls, but she send them away and then walked Emi Sakoyaki up to them with her two friends or for a better word pet puppies Michi Nimaro and Sumiko Kytako.

"Hey newbie." Said the blond and Rio felt the urge to make a bomb and put it in front of her face and let it explode. The girl only looked up at her from her book.

"Yes…" her tone didn't seem to hold any emotion.

"You look kind of cute and seem to have the potential to become one of us. We are the most popular girls here in school and if you hang around with us everyone will throw themselves in front of you feat." Said the blonde and Rio felt as if she would throw up the melon she ate for breakfast.

"I'm not interested…" was the short reply and the red-silver haired girl turned back to her book.

"Wha..what! No one dares to say that to us!" Emi yelled, but then her voice disappeared and she backed away from the other. Rio saw the first time blank fear on her face and turned around and saw the new student glaring at her with emotionless, cold eyes. After the trio left hurriedly she leaned closer to her.

"Wow that was great how you got them away. The three are the biggest bitches here in school. By the way my name is Rio Takeuchi." She said grinning as she held her hand out to the other.

"Hy. I think it is not hard to notice what the three are and trust me, I already saw worse from they kind." She said returning the grin as she shook Rio's hand.

"You know that you name is a bit strange?"

"Which one from the two?

"Branwen, what does it mean?" asked Rio curious, she remembered Eyes saying this name once, but she never asked about the meaning.

"That is not hard; Branwen was the Goddess of Regeneration who kept the Cauldron of Regeneration. Her tree was the alder, the white bosomed one and she was also Welsh Love goddess. Her title was also Venus of the Northern Sea. The crow is Her sacred animal. She is the White Crow, because her name meant that. But there was also a queen with that name. You know my mom was born in England and I got this name because of that, because my parents thought that it would bring me luck."

"Wow, my name only means _"excellent"_."

"That is no problem."

"Hey Branwen you know what?"

"What?"

"That glare with that you got those three away reminded me of my friend Eyes, he can the same glared. You know, Eyes Rutherford." At that the other blushed.

"Uhm…is something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, it is nothing." She said hurriedly. _'Darn, she saw me blush at the mentioning of his name. Think Bran, and that weary fast…'_

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Oh, it is nothing you know I'm a big fan of Eyes Rutherford, to be honest he was the ground why I started to take piano lessons. My father loves to hear him play so he took me to every of his concerts." She said and this was only a half lye. She really was a big fan of Eyes like her father. Suddenly a pleasant child memory entered her mind.

* * *

_Flashback… _

_A little girl with shoulder length red-silver hair run around in the gigantic halls of the castle. Suddenly the little feat stopped as a beautiful music entered her ears. She begun to run to the source of the melody and stopped in front of a big oak door. With all her weight she pushed against in and slipped inside as it opened a bit for her. _

_The room she was in was a big room with gigantic windows, paintings, a five plants a couch and a black piano in front of one of the big windows. There in front of the piano sat a tall man with long silver hair and pale skin. _

_She walked closer and the man's eyes opened, revealing two azure blue orbs, that matched hers. The man smiled at her warmly and she run over to him. _

"_What are you doing?" asked the childe in one innocent voice as she was picked up from the ground and sat now in the mans lap. _

"_I'm playing on the piano, do you want to join me?" he asked and the child's eyes lit up with joy. _

_They practiced for like two hour as a second man entered the room looking around confused. _

"_Eyes, did you see Branwen somewhere? Rio is here and she wants to take her together with Aidan and Ayame out for ice cream." _

_Said man looked up at the other and smiled. _

"_I think she will pass." A second smile appeared on his lips as he saw the others confusion and gestured to him to come nearer. _

_As Kousuke passed the black piano a warm smile crossed his lips as he saw the little girl sound asleep on the piano bench, her head resting on Eye's lap. _

"_I think you are right, I will go and tell her." _

_End flashback… _

* * *

"You can really play on the piano?" asked Rio excited and the other nodded. 

"Hey Rio." Said suddenly a male voice from behind them, nearly causing the two girls to fall from they seats.

"Kousuke you idiot!" growled Rio as she glared at the red head, don't noticing her new friend blushing again.

"Oh sorry, calm down." Said the boy backing a bit away from the glaring famel.

"Ok, oh I almost forgot." And with that she turned around and pulled Branwen in front of the boy. "Kousuke, this is our new classmate Branwen Lancaster, she just moved here from England and Branwen this is Kousuke Asazuki a friend of mine." She said smiling.

"Uhm…hy." He said as he held his hand out in front of her.

"Hy, it in nice to met you." She said as she shook his hand.

"Hey Kousuke!" yelled suddenly a voice from the door and the three turned around to see who it was.

"What is it Ayumu?" he asked the brown haired boy annoyed.

"Did you forget, we are writing a test in math today." He said and run of.

Both girls turned to look up at Kousuke who turned pale and his eyes widened and then…"Why in bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner! Is today 'let the students write tests in every class' day?!" he screamed and run out of the class.

"You have some interesting friends…"

"I know…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: wow, now this is what I call a long chapter. Who is this new girl? And what is her connection to the Blade Children? Try to gues...  



End file.
